The Way It Works
by DementedGal
Summary: Harry and Draco are married and have 3 kids. Life gets complicated; will they ever be able to just settle down? I hate summaries! Just READ IT! Tehe.


I don't own the characters I'm just playing with them, making them do naughty things. Lol no I'm just kidding but seriously I don't own them!  
  
++++WARNING: This fanfic contains slash/MPREG. If this offends you in anyway don't read this story. If you don't know what those two abbreviations mean then here:  
  
Slash: Male/Male relationship and in some situations sex.  
  
MPREG: Male pregnancy  
  
Anywho, I hope you like this fanfic. It's not original I am very aware of that but of course I added my own twist to it!  
  
This fic is post Hogwarts. It also contains SEXUAL CONTENT. Don't like it? Don't read it. Like it? READ IT!  
  
Summary: Harry and Draco are married and have 3 kids. Life gets complicated; will they ever be able to just settle down? I hate summaries! Just READ IT! Tehe.  
  
Anywho...yet again I hope you enjoy, I tried very hard on this+++  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
+Christmas Eve+  
  
24 year old Harry Potter was awoken out of his on-off sleep he'd been having without his lover. He slowly opened one eye before the other, the site sinking in.  
  
His daughter Sheri was jumping up and down on his bed chanting "Daddy comes home! Daddy comes home!"  
  
Sheri was his youngest daughter, she was 4 years old. She had Harry's emerald greed eyes and jet black hair. Harry smiled up at her remembering indeed that his husband would be coming home today. He had been gone for 3 weeks on business in Rome. Harry calmed Sheri down laughing.  
  
"Yes, love, he comes home today," Harry told her picking her up, "Now, time for a bath." He finished taking her into her to her room. She picked out what she wanted to wear and Harry took her to the bathroom and washed her up. She was all clean and ready when his other two daughters came home from their last day of school, Anastacia and Hermione. Anastacia was 14 being the oldest while Hermione was in the middle being 11. Hermione was attending her first year at Hogwarts and Anastacia her 4th. Harry was the DADA teacher and Draco was the Potions master, so they lived in a mansion close to Hogwarts. The business Draco was off on was to find a make potion that was needed to cure one of the sick children, and the potion ingredients were only found in Rome.  
  
"Hey dad," Anastacia said, "When will Daddy be home?"  
  
"He said around 7:00 P.M.," he started, "And it's 6:00 P.M. now so I need you two to get in the shower." He implied to Anastacia and Hermione.  
  
"Yes dad," Hermione said as she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey! I want to go first!" Anastacia said jumping in the bathroom. Hermione ran in too and crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"No! You take at least an hour in there!" Hermione stated. Anastacia had Draco's characteristics, the blonde hair and blue-silver eyes. She was also a perfectionist about her looks just like Draco, while Hermione on the other wasn't however too keen on her looks. Although she was just as beautiful, Black hair with blue-silver eyes that shined.  
  
Harry laughed at the site.  
  
"Oh come one dad, please! You know it's true," Hermione pouted and gave Harry puppy dog eyes, "I love you," he just couldn't resist.  
  
"Don't think that will always work Hermione. Ok, here's what we'll do," he said, "Hermione you take a shower in here and Anastacia you can take one in mine and daddy's bathroom."  
  
"Oh cool," Anastacia said eyes lighting up hopefully, "Does that mean I can use his stuff too?"  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled. Anastacia grinned.  
  
"Oh thanks!" She said running to her room to get her clothes before heading to their bathroom. Hermione was already in the shower.  
  
Hermione came out 10 minutes later and Anastacia 53 minutes. When Anastacia walked out she smirked.  
  
"That was so cool," she told Hermione. Hermione pouted again.  
  
"Aww dad I want to take a shower in there next time? Please just once," She whined to him pulling on his arm.  
  
"If Draco permits yes," he told the now happy girl.  
  
"Hey dad?" said a little voice from behind him. He turned around to see Sheri sitting on the floor looking a little left out. Harry picked her up and whispered in her ear so only she could hear.  
  
"You can go in there anytime you want," Sheri grinned and hugged him. And that's the sight Draco came home too. Sheri clinging onto Harry and Anastacia and Hermione laughing at a joke they just shared. He smiled at his beautiful family and just stood there watching, noticing none of them saw him.  
  
"Hey dad, I was wondering something," Anastacia interrupted from beside him, "Do you think I could open up a present today?" Harry put Sheri on the bed.  
  
"Oh I don't think I could let you do that," he said looking at her a playful look in his eyes. Anastacia however didn't see that. She 'humphed'  
  
"Daddy's going to let me when he gets home," she told him  
  
"That's because you're daddy's baby," he informed her. She looked offended.  
  
"I am most certainly NOT a baby," She said crossing her arms and raising her head proudly. Harry smiled a little, that reminded him of Draco when they were kids.  
  
"Of Course," he mocked. Anastacia glared but it was Christmas Eve so she laughed nonetheless.  
  
"You're a baby too!" Sheri told Harry from her spot on the bed.  
  
"How am I a baby?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Daddy calls you baby doesn't he?" she asked. Draco decided now was perfect to interject.  
  
"Oh but I also call you baby," he said walking closer. Sheri jumped off the bed and ran towards him.  
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed as Draco picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Hey, baby." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey daddy!" Hermione and Anastacia said at the same time and went to give him a hug but Sheri was occupying that area.  
  
"I'm never letting you go! You were gone too long!" Sheri exclaimed hugging him and putting her head on his shoulder. All of them knew she wouldn't let go until sleep came upon her. Draco sighed and went to sit on the bed as her weight got more and more. Harry looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Hullo love." Draco replied smiling also. His eyes told Harry he missed him more than anything. Harry just nodded his head and went downstairs to cook Dinner. He was done in an hour and went back upstairs to tell them. Hermione and Anastacia were in their separate rooms and he told them to go downstairs and set the table. They complied and Harry went to tell Draco and Sheri. He walked into his room to find Draco asleep in bed, Sheri clinging to him still. Harry smiled at the sight and woke Draco up first so he could get Sheri off of him.  
  
"Draco, love wake up." He whispered in his ear.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes and grinned at Harry.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Help me will you?" Harry helped get Sheri off and Draco stood up and went to go wash up for dinner. Harry took that time to wake up Sheri.  
  
"Wake up baby" he said moving her shoulder softly. Sheri sleepily opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Where's daddy?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Right here," Draco said walking up to the bed. Sheri smiled and sat up in bed, pushing off the blankets.  
  
"Well, dinner's ready." Harry told them and turned around to walk downstairs. Dinner went by well, Draco telling stories of him in Rome.  
  
As predicted Draco let Anastacia open a present early. It was a CD that she kept begging for. Anastacia was extremely happy, and hugged both Draco and Harry.  
  
"Go to bed, you three," he addressed his daughters, "I'll make sure wake you up early tomorrow. Although I'm positive you'll be the ones waking me up". Sheri smiled.  
  
"Yuup! I will! Good night dad," she said giving him a hug, "Daddy, can you tuck me in?"  
  
"Sure" Draco said getting up from the couch. Hermione and Anastacia went up to bed themselves. Harry went up to his and Draco's room to wait for Draco. After about 5 minutes Draco returned. He closed and locked the door before walking up to Harry wrapping his arms around his 7 year husband. Harry sighed and hugged him back. Draco pulled away a little so he was facing Harry nose-to-nose.  
  
"I missed you so much," he whispered against Harry's lips. Harry smiled.  
  
"I can tell." And with that they engaged in a heated passion filled kiss. Harry was lowered on to the bed by Draco. Draco pulled back to look at his flushed husband. He sighed, and took off Harry's and his shirt.  
  
"You're so beautiful Harry," he told him letting his fingers ghost over Harry's stomach. Harry smiled.  
  
"So are you." Not long after all of their clothes were off.  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's lust-filled eyes.  
  
"Make love to me." he said softly while stroking Draco's back. Draco looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, was lost as Harry arched himself so Draco's penis slid into his waiting, hungry hole.  
  
++++++  
  
Hate it I know! Just review! 


End file.
